Save the Boy
by Tammy456
Summary: Sequel to 'The Mist and the Girl'. When Merlin is kidnapped, Arthur and his fellow knights go to rescue him. And while Merlin is away, Liana makes Arthur realise just how much he needs him. set in series 4.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The woods looked sinister in the dark. That is why Merlin never liked coming on secret meetings with Arthur and the knights, they were always at night.

The group of men were on their way to meet King Geren, the new ruler of Cenrid's kingdom. Arthur had arranged this meeting to organise a treaty between them, which stated that neither would attack the other without proper provocation.

"Sire." Sir Leon said, from the front of their group. "We are here."

The knights and Merlin stopped their horses. Amongst their group were Sir Eliyan, Sir Percival and Sir Gwaine along with Leon and Merlin by the king's side.

The men waited for a moment before they heard the sound of coming horses, and dismounted theirs. King Geren arrived, with his own knights and they too dismounted their horses.

"King Geren. I welcome to my kingdom, I hope your journey was without any trouble." Arthur said.

Geren stepped forward. He was a tall man, with broad shoulders and muscular arms. He had short brown hair and scars covered his face. "There were a few barbaric thugs." He responded, in his booming voice. "But they were quickly dispatched."

"As I hope this matter will be." Arthur looked behind him. "Merlin!" he cried, holding out his hand.

Merlin ran towards him and handed him the treaty, which was safely tucked away in his inside coat pocket. "Thank you, Merlin."

"You have your servant hold important documents?" Geren questioned.

"Yes." Arthur responded. "Everyone, including me, believes him to be useless. So no one would expect him to carry such important information."

Merlin thought. _Why would he tell a complete stranger that? Isn't that a bit … too trusting._

"I see. Very smart." Geren held out his hand, and Arthur gave him the treaty. He looked over it quickly and nodded. He took a quill, which was already inked and signed the treaty, next to Arthur's name. "Are we done?" he asked.

"Not yet." Arthur took another treaty from Merlin and handed it to Geren.

"This is the same document." He was genuinely confused.

"I know." Arthur responded, sounding smug. "We thought it would be wiser if each King had a copy of the treaty."

"Also wise." Geren nodded in agreement. "You are smarter than people have said you were, King Arthur."

Arthur looked a little disheartened at that comment, but he continued to smile and look powerful for Geren's men.

Geren signed the other treaty, and handed one of them back to Arthur, who in turn handed it back to Merlin.

"I believe that we are done, gentlemen." Arthur said.

"Yes, I believe we are." Geren said in agreement.

With that Arthur, Merlin and the knights returned to their horses and headed back to Camelot. They knew that they would not reach the citadel before daybreak, so they made camp a few leagues away and settled down for the night.

* * *

><p>Once the knights of Camelot were no longer in sight, Gered called to Dominic, one of his knights. The brutish man stepped forward, he was taller and seemed to be stronger than Geren (but he dared not challenge him).<p>

"Dominic, I have a task for you." He said holding the torch to the treaty, setting it on fire and burning the words away, letter by letter.

"Yes, my lord." Dominic responded.

"I want you to take three men with you, and retrieve the other treaty. But let it be known that you are savages and are not honour bound to any king, that way they will not suspect us because I have only just signed the treaty."

Dominic chose his three men; the strongest and most cunning of Geren's knights. "How would you like me to kill them my lord? Slow and painful, or quick and silent."

"Kill them however you please." Geren responded. "But, bring me the boy, Merlin … alive. We can see how much the king's personal servant really knows about the goings on of Camelot."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Liana woke early, with one thing on her mind: Gwaine. The two had been courting for three months now, and Liana was beginning to think it was love. But she constantly dismissed the idea of Gwaine ever actually loving her. He didn't seem like that kind of man.

She rose from her bed with a smile, and reached for the jug of water from the kitchen. She had her own home now, well to be precise she had Guinevere's old one. She had asked 's permission to live within his family home, and he agreed.

Liana didn't think of asking Arthur, because even if he was King, he could not have everything of Gueniviere's. _He sent her away, and he had to deal with the consequences_. Liana always thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Liana quickly dressed in her work clothes and headed to the phsyician's rooms, hoping to see Merlin before he left with Arthur. When she got there, only Gaius was there, "Has Merlin already left?"<p>

"I'm afraid so." Gaius replied, looking up from his breakfast. "Come, sit. We haven't talked in a while." Liana walked over and sat opposite Gaius. "So I hear that you and Sir. Gwaine are courting now."

"Yes." She responded, blushing. "About three months now."

Gaius gave her a quizzical look. "Are you sure about Gwaine?"

"What do you mean?"

"He's a fool. He plays tricks and pranks on the other knights and Merlin so often that I don't how he has time to train. Or drink." Liana smirked.

"I think I can handle him. He's not as bad as you think." She said twirling the necklace he had got her. "Sometimes he tells me and shows me things about himself that I never thought possible. He really is quite amazing." She continued, smiling as she did so.

"How much work do you have to do today?" Gaius asked.

"Not much actually. Since Arthur is gone with Gwaine, Leon, Percival and Elyan; not that many knights have much to do. I think they're trying to take it as a day off, to spend with their families. So I thought I would see if you needed any help with your daily rounds."

"Actually." Gaius looked impressed and grateful. He leaned behind him and grabbed three vials of remedy. "Could you deliver these?" he asked.

Liana stood up and took the vials, "Sure. Where am I taking them?"

"The purple one is for the innkeeper in the lower town. The yellow is for Jane in the kitchens, and the blue one is for Arthur."

"I didn't know that Arthur took any remedies."

"Oh yes. Since Gwen's banishment he has had trouble sleeping. It's a sleeping draught, much like the ones that the Lady Morgana took, actually"

The name Morgana made her shiver. Ever since the incident with the mist, Liana had been constantly worried that Morgana would find a way to end her life. She had made her look like a fool, because Morgana had said that she could not tell anyone about Morgana's plan to kill Arthur. But, she had never said anything about writing it down. She never wanted to see her again.

Liana wanted absolutely nothing to do with Morgana Pendragon – ever again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Liana delivered the vials to their owners and then spent most of the day relaxing in her house. The night came quickly and Liana could do nothing else but sleep.

For some unknown reason she was drowsy, and all she wanted to do was close her eyes and dream of Gwaine. But that was not the case…

* * *

><p><em>Liana found herself walking through a forest. The trees were large and green, and bared strange circular symbols, which were carved deep into the bark. Twigs snapped beneath her feet and she could feel each one, because she was barefoot. <em>

_She looked down at what she was wearing. It was a white satin dress which stopped at her knees. Her hair was undone, and flowing down her back in shimmering brown waves. _

"_What's happening?" she said out loud, as she looked around. It was dusk, and in the distance she could see some wooden huts._

_Liana walked towards them, and as she did flocks of people appeared. They all wore white and pale brown and they seemed so happy. Two young boys and a girl ran around the groups of adults and out towards Liana._

_She stopped walking and stared at the children as they ran towards her. They all looked familiar to her, as if she had seen them before._

_The young girl stopped in front of her, and the boys carried on past her. The girl had her golden blonde hair in a braid, and she like Liana was wearing a short white dress. "Hello" the little girl said._

_Liana leant down and responded, "Hello. What's your name?"_

"_Seraphina." She replied._

"_That's a pretty name. I'm Liana." _

"_That's a pretty name, too."_

_Liana smiled. "Thank you."_

_At that moment she heard the two young boys screaming, they quickly passed her. Liana stood up and looked behind her. _

_A garrison of horses were charging at the village. The men on them were clad in armour, with their swords drawn yelling at the villagers._

_Looking behind her again, Liana saw the little girl running towards the village and into the arms of a beautiful young woman with raven hair and piercing green eyes. _

_The screaming behind her became louder and louder. Liana turned back just in time to see a golden dragon on a red tunic, just as a broad sword swung at her head. _

* * *

><p><em>Expecting to be dead, Liana fell back onto a mound of dirt. She breathed deeply, in and out. "What-"<em>

"_Good night sire!" she heard a familiar voice say. Liana stood up and looked around. Just a few feet away from her were Arthur and Merlin, and the knights. _

_Liana looked closer, and she realised that this was them on their way back from their meeting with Geren. She could tell because Merlin was clutching a scroll in his hands as he slept. _

_They all looked so peaceful when they were sleeping. You wouldn't think they were the very same men who got drunk nearly every night at the tavern. _

_Liana saw Gwaine, and walked over to him. How handsome he looked. The moon was directly above, so she could see his face perfectly. "You are so beautiful." She said to herself, smiling. _

_It was quite for a few moments, and then suddenly Arthur woke. "Wake up!" he said to the others. One by one, each person awoke, except Merlin of course, whom Arthur had to thump awake. _

"_What?" Merlin demanded._

"_Can you hear that?" he responded._

"_Hear what?" _

_The sound of screaming could be heard close by, and then from out of the darkness charged three large men. _

_They pushed themselves at the knights, ignoring Merlin completely, who was standing aimlessly to the side. Liana looked at Arthur and the knights. The men they were fighting were huge, and they seemed to be completely indestructible. _

_Out of the corner of her eye, Liana saw another large figure. She turned and saw another towering beast heading towards Merlin, raising the hilt of his sword as he did so. But he wasn't looking, he was watching Arthur. _

_Liana tried to move, but she couldn't. So she yelled, "MERLIN! LOOK OUT!"_

_Merlin only had the chance to say, "Liana?" before being hit on the head,_ causing Liana to wake up in cold sweat.

* * *

><p>Liana looked outside and seeing that it was morning, quickly dressed and ran into the courtyard. Arthur was due back today and she was hoping that her dream was only a dream.<p>

She waited for two hours on the steps, when she heard the clattering sounds of hooves. Liana jumped up from her place and ran down to the entrance.

_Please be there, Merlin. Please be there!_ She thought.

As the group came into view, she could see all six horses – but only five riders.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Arthur and the knights rode into the courtyard, and Liana ran to meet them.

"Where's Merlin?" she demanded.

"Look … Liana… he's …. umm" the King of Camelot so_ gracefully_ replied.

"Where is he?" she demanded again as the five riders dismounted their horses. Gwaine walked over to her, and guided her away from the other knights.

They stood beside the statue at the bottom of the steps, still in the view of Arthur and the others. "Ana" he began to say. (Ana was his pet name for her) "We were ambushed … and Merlin was taken by our attackers."

Fear and anger began to rise in Liana, her dream had become true (well at least one of them)and the only thing she wanted to do, the only thing she could do was: get very, very angry.

Liana looked up at Gwaine, with a stern expression. "So you just left him out there?"

"We had to come back, Arthur was -"

"Was what?" she had her arms on her hips.

"Wounded"

Liana glanced over to Arthur – all he had was a limp.

"That's it. The King gets a sprained ankle, and you leave your friend in the wilderness … alone!" she raised her voice. The knights and Arthur were beginning to walk over to them, because they had noticed that Gwaine needed support.

"Oh great!" Liana exclaimed, pointing towards the knights and Arthur. "Your brothers in arms are here."

The King put his arm on Gwaine's shoulder, and asked, "Is everything alright over here?"

Gwaine nodded, but Liana shook her head in disagreement. She was surrounded by five, very strong and powerful men, but Liana did not feel fear anymore, just hatred.

"If it had been me, would you leave me?" she asked Gwaine.

He seemed to choke in his answer, "Of course" he responded, with the faintest of smiles. He was hoping that it was the right response.

"Why?" she asked all the men around her.

They all looked, as if to confer, then Leon answered. "Because you are a lady."

"And?"

"You lack the skills to survive by yourself in the wilderness." (This was completely false)

"So you all agree on this?" she pondered, and each knight, including Gwaine nodded his head. "Does Merlin look like the kind of person capable of defending himself?"

Before the men had any hope of answering, she answered for them: "OF COURSE HE DOESN'T! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"Liana, don't you think you're over reacting?" Percival asked.

"Well ... you lot, in your infinite wisdom decided to leave the only person important to me in the middle of no-where, probably being tortured and killed. So, no, Sir Percival, I don't think I am over reacting. And I am assuming that tomorrow a searching party will be sent out..." she looked at Arthur and he nodded, "I'm going with them!" She said, as she began to walk away.

All the knights watched her expressionlessly walk away. And as the other knights left, Gwaine went over something Liana had said : _the only important person to me. _


	5. Chapter 5

**I know the chapter is short, and it has taken me ages to get this online. But I have been swamped with University applications and homework. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5 <span>

By the morning, Liana's anger had lessened but she was still worried for Merlin. Even if he was the most powerful wizard she knew, he was still useless if ever had to fight in hand- to- hand combat.

She had woken up early again and had gotten ready. She dressed herself in the clothes that she had been wearing when she had arrived in Camelot: brown leather trousers, a brown coat with a white linen shirt.

Liana tucked her necklace beneath her shirt and reached for a dagger which her father had given to her as a child. She slipped it into her right boot, and left her home.

By the time she had reached the courtyard, Arthur and the knights were there. Gwaine looked sad, as if his heart was broken and Leon had a stern look on his face. They heard her coming and turned to look at her.

None of the men could believe the transformation that she had gone through. The strikingly beautiful Liana had changed from courtly maiden to forest warrior in just a few short hours. She paced quickly towards them, when two knights walked past her.

She reached for the sword of the one on the left, and grabbed it away from his scabbard. He turned to her, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Taking your weapon." She bluntly replied.

"How dare you-"before he could finish, Arthur flashed him a look, as if to say: _move on!_

Liana mounted the horse by Gwaine, with the help of a castle steward. "Thank you" she said to him before galloping off ahead of the knights.

Once she was gone, Percival turned to Gwaine and said, "And that's the girl you want to marry?"

Looking down at his saddle, he replied, "With all my heart."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

All Merlin could see was darkness. Not a hint of light from anywhere crept into his view. From what he could remember, he had been hit over the head and thrown into a room. This wasn't the most hospitable of rooms (to say the least): there was, what Merlin hoped, was mud on the floor and a chain attached to the floor, which was also attached to his left ankle.

He sat up, and strained his eyes to look at the chain. He held out his hand and chanted; when his eyes glowed nothing happened. _Perfect._ Thought Merlin. _I'm all drained out._

His head hurt, which was no surprise. And his right leg had a sharp throbbing pain in it, he didn't know why.

"Ah! I see our guest has awakened." Came a deep booming voice from the front of him.

"Who said that?" he cried.

A large wooden door creaked open in front of him and a dim light bled into the room. And much to Merlin's surprise, Geren walked into the room and knelt down, holding a scroll in front of him.

Merlin's eyes went straight to the scroll. _The treaty._

"You know, I didn't think that you were ever going to wake up. Dominic can get a bit rough." He said.

"Why am I here?" Merlin demanded. "Wherever here is…" he muttered to himself.

"Because I believe that we can help each other." A sinister smile crept across his face.

"I will never help you. I am loyal to my king and my kingdom." He spat back at him.

Geren stood up, blocking the light with his enormous figure. "Think of this. You're King is not here. And you are no longer in your kingdom."

Just then, Merlin realised the true extent of his situation. _No! Arthur would never look over his own borders. He would never suspect Geren. _

* * *

><p>Liana, Arthur and the knights had been riding for hours, and finally reached their campsite from the previous night. Liana dismounted her horse, and walked towards where she saw Merlin sleeping in her dream.<p>

She knelt down and put her hand to the ground. "So" she said standing up, tuning to look at the knights. "This is where you fought the bandits?"

"Yes, my lady" Leon answered.

"How many were there?" she asked.

"Two." Percival responded.

"Two?" Liana stood in disbelief. "There are five of you, and you were only fighting two men."

"Yes."

"You know, for the best fighters in all of Albion, that's pretty pathetic."

"And what do you know of fighting?" Arthur demanded, as if offended.

"Enough." She replied, remembering her father and everything she had gone through with Morgana.

Eliyan stepped forward. "Maybe we should set up camp, sire. It is getting dark, and a pit has already been made."

"Alright." Arthur replied. "I'll take first watch."

Liana stormed past him, and gave him a cold stare. "No, you won't"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Liana sat with her back against a tree, away from the knights. She couldn't bear to look at Arthur at the moment. _How can Merlin not blast him? _She thought.

The idea that she didn't know what fighting meant. Was it because she was a girl? Or because she was related to Merlin? She couldn't figure out why the knights would believe her to be so ... _pathetic._

She looked ahead of her; the darkness seemed to meld with the trees until they became one tangled mess. It was relaxing for Liana. Even though she was supposed to be on watch, Percival had been sat about five metres away from her for the last two hours. So she just naturally assumed that he was also keeping watch.

Arthur and Eliyan had fallen asleep by the fire, and Leon was talking to Gwaine, who seemed to be ignoring her. Liana felt as if she should apologise to him, for the way she had acted the previous day. But she was very tired.

She slid down the tree until she was laid down, and closed her eyes. After a few moments she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Liana woke in a strange building. The ceiling was low and made of thatched hay and wooden beams. She looked around at the room: there was a small table under a window to the left of her, a small bookcase beside the door and the bed she was on was big enough for two. <em>

_She swung her legs around, and stood up. Liana was wearing a long pale pink dress, with a white apron around her waist. She slowly walked over to the window, and looked out._

_The view that she saw was beautiful. The house was sat upon a small mound of freshly grown, green grass; and from the window she could see the sea. It was beautiful. _

_Beneath her Liana could see a small garden with white and blue flowers, and a small well next to them. A fence surrounded the house, and each post was decorated with a variety of drawings and scribbling._

_The air was so calm, at least until she heard the laughter of a young boy. He was around ten years old, with short cropped deep brown hair. He was wearing brown leather trousers with a white linen shirt, but no shoes._

"_You should be wearing shoes, you know!" she called out of the window._

_The boy looked up, "But, mama..."_

"_Mama?" she muttered to herself. "Where's your father?"_

"_He's gathering firewood, mama." The young boy called back. "Are you coming down to play?"_

"_I'll be down in a moment." Liana walked to the door by the bookcase, and stepped out. The hallway was similar to the room she was just in, a low roof and wooden floorboards. There were more rooms at the end of the hallway, she didn't look in them: she was more curious about downstairs._

_The stairs were to the right of her; she slowly walked down them and reached the bottom. The sight that greeted her was lovely: a small kitchen was to the left of the house at the back, a large fire was burning in front of various piles of cushions and a large table with six chairs was at the front of the house._

_Liana looked around, and searched everywhere. This place was so perfect, but there had to be a catch. She thought to herself._

_Then, while looking through a rickety old cupboard by the stairs, she found something. Armour. But not just any armour: this was the armour and drapes of a knight of Camelot. _

_Gwaine! _

_A smile beamed across her face. Could this be the life that I will have with Gwaine one day. _

_She heard a familiar voice outside, and then the boy (who was apparently her son) crying "Papa"_

_Liana ran to the door. She pulled it open, and cried "Gwaine!" _

* * *

><p>Before she saw him, she was forced awake by Sir. Leon. "My lady."<p>

"Yes?" she replied.

"We're getting ready to leave."

Liana forced herself to stand up. "Thank you for waking me. Are we having breakfast?"

"I'm afraid not, my lady." He replied, looking solemn.

"Why not?"

"Well, usually Merlin would cook … and none of us know how to."

Liana sighed. "Where's the plates?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Merlin was beginning to feel drowsy, and not the nice kind. He felt as though, if he closed his eyes, he would never open them again. He hated feeling like that. He'd been in Camelot for nearly five years now, and that's how he felt most of the time (well, at least once a week).

He had protected Arthur so much. Helped Gwen so many times. Saved the knights multiple times. Even keeping Morgana alive. _When am I ever going to get a break? _He thought.

_It would be nice to have a day off, every now and again. To have one day, when I could sleep I bed all day; and not wake up at four in the morning to do all of my "manservant" duties"._

Merlin laid down on the floor. There was no point in sitting up, because he knew that Geren wouldn't come and see him again so soon. The room was deadly silent, all he could hear was the rain outside.

"_Merlin._" A ghostly voice said to him.

He sat straight up and looked around. "What? Who said that?"

"_You won't be able to see me_." The voice was male, and he could have sworn he recognised it. "We need to talk." Then Merlin realised why he couldn't see the person, they were speaking to his mind.

"_Are you a _druid?" he spoke back.

"_Yes."_ The familiar voice replied.

"_Where are you?" _

"_Close." _

Merlin leant against the back wall of his cell, for support. _"Why do you want to talk to me?"_

"_Because you have something that is mine."_

"_And what's that?"_ Merlin asked cautiously. _What could he have that this druid wanted?_

"_A rare thing, which means more to me than anything in the world."_ The druid voice replied.

"_I don't know what you're talking about?"_

"_I think you do."_ The voice said sternly.

Voices outside the door caught Merlin's attention. Geren had returned.

"_Bring her here … to me. And I will help you escape."_

"_Who?"_ Merlin asked out loud.

Geren forced himself into the room, and throw a scrap of bread at him. _"Eat that. You're going to need your strength."_

* * *

><p><strong>Why don't you comment? I'm curious to see who you think the voice is... and who "her" is?<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is a bit longer than usual ... sorry.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9<span>

Liana cooked the breakfast for Arthur and the knights. They all sat in silence as they ate. Liana couldn't help thinking that it was her fault somehow. _I have to break the silence._ She thought.

"So" she began, and the five men all looked at her. "I never really asked before. How did you guys all meet Merlin?"

"Why do you want to know?" Arthur asked.

"I'm just curious." She put down her plate, and moved the hair from her face. "Merlin left when I was still young, and I rarely heard from him. The only reason I knew that he was in Camelot was because of his mother, two years ago."

"You didn't know where he was? But Merlin has been in Camelot for nearly five years" Leon asked.

"I lived nearly a whole league away from Merlin and his mother. We rarely saw each other, even as children." Liana looked into their fire pit. "I was so happy every time I saw him. He was like a big brother, and I connected with him … more than my own family. So when I turned 16 I decided that I was going to tell Merlin that instead of my own brother, Liam; that I chose him to be the person to give me away if I ever got married."

"And?" Gwaine asked. He was genuinely interested; Liana had never told him any of this before.

"I got to his village, and discovered that he was in Camelot… working as a manservant for the Prince. And that he hardly had any time to write to his mother, never mind visit." Liana looked up at the men, she quickly realised that a tear was falling down her face and she wiped it off. "So that's why I'm curious to know … how'd you guys all meet?"

* * *

><p>After about an hour Liana heard all the stories of Merlin. How he insulted Arthur after only knowing him for a minute. How he had known Sir. Lancelot and called he and Percival to help Camelot. And how he helped rescue Eliyan when he had been taken by Cenrid.<p>

She quickly walked to a stream which was at least half a mile away, to wash the plates (it was so far but Liana insisted that they were clean, Merlin wouldn't be happy if they were dirty when he returned). Gwaine followed her. "Ana." She turned to look at him, as she knelt down to the water.

"Yes, Gwaine." She replied

"How come you've never told me that before?" he seemed hurt.

"It wasn't relevant to any conversation." She responded, while cleaning the plates.

Gwaine knelt down beside her, "I think it's relevant." He said sternly.

Liana turned to him, with a look of frustration on her face. "Relevant to what?"

"To us. This relationship."

"So we are in a relationship now. Not just some … what did you call it? Oh that's right 'a passing the time romance'" she said standing up.

Gwaine did the same. "That was before I knew you. Before I knew that you wanted to be with me." Liana looked at the ground like an angry child. _Sometimes I forget that I'm nearly ten years older than her. She's still technically a child. But even if she is younger, then why do I feel so … so good about her. It doesn't make sense._ He thought to himself.

Then he continued, "Before I knew that I wanted to be with you."

Liana looked up him, with her beautiful blue eyes and perfect face and asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Liana" he grabbed her arms, causing her drop the plates. "I love you!" he said sincerely.

"What?" Liana froze. _How can he love me?_ She thought. _He doesn't even know me. If he found out about my past, he would leave. He would be … broken. _

"I said, I love you Liana." He repeated his self.

"You can't" Liana sighed, pushing herself away from him.

"What do mean I can't? I do. I love you."

"Stop saying that!" she cried.

Gwaine looked down at her with a face of pure confusion. "Why?"

"Because if you knew me… the real me. You'd be sick, you'd hate and curse and leave me so fast. And that would hurt me, not because I was hurt. But because you were. Because I've lied to you, about so many things." She was crying now.

"Are you saying that you don't love me?"

"No. I'm not… I'm … I don't know!" she cried. "I just don't want you to love me, and marry me and then look back at your life and think that you wasted it with someone that's not wor-" Before she could finish, Gwaine walked up to her and forced his lips against hers. His lips were soft, yet strong and Liana didn't want to pull away … she never wanted to pull away.

Before she could protest, Gwaine started to pull away but Liana grabbed him back and smothered him with her emotions of lust, and quickly began unfastening his tunic.

* * *

><p>"Where are they?" Arthur asked looking into the distance.<p>

"The stream is nearly half a mile away, sire." Eliyan replied.

"But they've been gone nearly an hour." Arthur began to feel frustrated.

"Look sire. They're over there." Gwaine and Liana were walking back towards them, both looking angry.

"Do you think they've had a fight?" Percival asked.

Arthur looked at him and said, "I don't know, and personally I don't ever want to know."

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? What do you think happened between Liana and Gwaine ... just wait until next time to find out.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**It's shorter than usual ... sorry for that. Oh and this is me going back a little to explain what happened between Liana and Gwaine in the woods.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10<span>

Liana and Gwaine were in a passionate embrace, and without realising, they had begun to undress each other. The reality of what Liana hadn't set in yet … at least until she had a flash of the future (or what she believed it to be).

* * *

><p><em>She was being carried into a room, the very bedroom in her dream, by a tall, strong man with short cut blond hair and dark blue eyes. He was very muscular, yet he seemed timid (as if afraid of his own strength). <em>

_He carried Liana, who noticed she was in a long flowing white dress, over to the bed by the wall and laid her down. Her hair was longer and wavy, and it flowed around her head._

_Liana could see that she was so happy … and so in love. _

_The man climbed on the bed and propped himself up above her. "I love you." He said in a deep, but smooth voice; with a hint of boyish flirtation. _

_Liana looked up at him, and put her hand to cup his face. "I love you, Alden"_

* * *

><p>Liana was forced back to reality. <em>What am I doing? I'm not yet married! I'm still unspoilt!<em> She screamed inside her head.

She had noticed that Gwaine was passionately embracing her. "NO!" She cried, pushing him back.

"What?" Gwaine asked bewildered and confused. He was now only wearing his trousers and under linen shirt.

Liana looked down at the ground. "I can't … I can't"

Gwaine walked up to her. "Why? Don't you love me?"

Liana looked up at him; she didn't know what to say. But, Gwaine didn't look at her the way that _Alden_ did. She didn't even know him. She had never met him. But, the sight of herself with this _Alden_ … made her feel loved and more importantly accepted.

"I … I don't …." Liana couldn't finish. She didn't know how to finish.

After a moment of silence, she breathed deeply, in and out. "We should get back to the others. Merlin's not going to save himself." She said, picking up the plates and walking off at a fast pace … away from Gwaine.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Geren looked out from the east tower of his castle. The view was spectacular, when you looked at what was directly in front of you anyway. If you looked out further, you could see the Bad Lands: a desolate, dark place which had been turned from beautiful to dead during Uther's great purge.

"Doesn't it look … repugnant?" Geren asked, turning round to look at Merlin, who was being held up by Dominic and his subordinate, Frederick (who was as equally strong and terrifying).

Merlin did not answer him. Not because he didn't want to, but because for some unknown reason he was very weak and found it hard to speak.

Geren walked towards him and lifted up his head. "I think my poltis has set to work, Dominic" he said smiling.

"Pol...tis?" Merlin managed to say.

"I've had a poltis in your cell from the moment you arrived." Geren replied.

"Why?" he whispered.

"Well, I couldn't rightly have a sorcerer walking around my castle could I?" Merlin looked up at him with pure shock in his eyes. _How does he know about my magic?_

Geren laughed a deep, booming laugh and returned to the window to look at his land. "I'm no fool. I know magic when I see it. And I see a lot in you, boy."

"Why? Why did you take me?" Merlin regained his ability to speak.

"Because you, my dear warlock are going to help me destroy Arthur Pendragon." Geren said, turning back to Merlin.

Merlin laughed. "And why would I do that?"

"Because, I have the power and the ability to do whatever I want to -"

Merlin interrupted him, "So many people have threatened and tried to kill Arthur and they have failed every single time"

Geren smiled at him and continued, "I never said anything about Arthur …"

* * *

><p>Arthur, the knights and Liana had been riding in silence for at least two hours before Arthur heard a twig snap near him. He motioned for everyone to stop. "What is it, sire?" Percival asked.<p>

"We're not alone." He replied.

Before they knew it, arrows and knives were flying through the air, and a large group of men (much like the one before) charged at them from all sides.

They all dismounted and begun to fight. Two men approached Liana, and without the knights noticing she stretched out her arm and chanted. Throwing the man to her left at least ten feet backwards.

Liana turned to her right, and brandished her sword. They sparred for what seemed like forever before the bandit struck a fatal blow – he had sliced her left arm, just below the shoulder. She cried out in pain, just before her attacker struck her hard in the face with his fist, knocking her out cold.

The knights were too busy to notice Liana's attacker picking her up and laying her across her horse. As he began to mount the horse, Leon spotted him and called out to Gwaine and Arthur. But, before they could do anything, the bandit had already ridden off down the pathway; and there were still five men left to fight.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Merlin looked up at Geren, and was hoping that he didn't mean Liana. She would surely make Arthur send out a searching party, and he knew that she would definitely accompany them.

"How do you know about her?" Merlin demanded.

"I have eyes everywhere. It's a useful thing to have when you're King." Geren replied.

"What are you going to do to her?" Merlin dreaded to think…

"Absolutely nothing. That is … if you give me what I want." He replied.

"And what's that?"

"Everything." He knelt down so that he was facing Merlin. "You are Arthur Pendragon's personal servant, and by the looks of it, possibly a friend. So you must know the inner workings and plans that Arthur has in action"

"Why? You're just going to kill him anyway, aren't you? So, why would you care?" he spat at him.

Geren stood up and laughed, "You do have some fight in you. I can see why Arthur keeps you around; especially since you powers make you his best ally."

Merlin's eyes dropped to the ground. Arthur didn't know he had magic. He would one day, but not anytime soon.

Geren noticed Merlin's solemn demeanour. "He doesn't know, does he? Imagine that. Arthur Pendragon has a sorcerer by his side at all times and he doesn't even know." Geren grabbed Merlin by the hair, and pulled his head up to face his. "Now imagine what he would do if he found out."

* * *

><p>Liana had been punched before, but never so hard as to knock her unconscious. That was definitely a first. So when she awoke in a small, stone room she was astonished that one single punch had made her sleep for two hours. <em>She could tell by the position of the sun in the sky.<em>

Liana strained her eyes, and slowly pushed herself up off the floor. She stood in the middle of the small room, with her ankle chained to the wall behind her. She could see a small brown bag in the corner of the room, she tried to reach for it, but her chains limited her movement.

_It's probably a poltis. There's no point in attempting to use my powers, it won't work._ She thought.

Then she realised something. _Arthur and Gwaine can't be that far away. If it only took two hours to get from their campsite, to this castle that I'm obviously in, then they should be able to find me soon._

"_Hello_" a familiar voice came said into her mind, which caught her off guard.

Liana realised that it was in her head, "_Hello_" she wearily answered back.

"_I've waited so long to see you_." The voice said.

"_That's funny, considering that I can't see you_."

"_You will… soon. When the Arthur arrives and Merlin is saved, then we shall meet face to face. It would be too dangerous to meet before, Geren's men are too curious."_

"_Merlin? He's here? And did you say Geren?"_ she asked back. But no response came, only silence.

Liana then heard voices outside the door, it swung open and two men dragged in another, chained him up to the wall and left. As they did, she recognised him, "Merlin!"

* * *

><p><strong>So, who do think this mystery voice is? And what do think they want?<strong>


End file.
